Sunset-Book 1 Of the Charlotte Malfoy series
by fireinyoureyes
Summary: Charlotte Malfoy has always been rebellious. She never respected any of the Malfoy waysand always dreamed of meeting Harry Potter. But when she is sorted into Gryffindor and befriends the golden trio, she's the happiest she's ever been. But she always knew her father had a grudge with her and be angry at her choices. What she didn't know is exactly how far 1 man's anger could go.


"Charlotte? 5 more minutes Charlotte!" my mother shouts. Dobby the house elf has laid out a frilly emerald velvet robe, obviously picked out my mother. Sighing, I put it on, but wear muggle clothes underneath, knowing I'll change out of it at the first opportunity I get.

I tuck in a loose strand of hair that escaped from the neat bun I made for my parent's sake. "You got your hair from your Aunty Bellatrix" my mother said. She said that when I was 4. Later I learned who "Aunty Bellatrix" really is. My jailed aunt who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom is the person I got my hideous black curls from. Hooray.

On the other hand it makes my "Malfoy" features less prominent. I'm able to play with my best friends on the hill, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, without the black cloud hanging over me of being a part of the richest, snobbiest, most evil family of all time.

This is my curse-being a Malfoy. Malfoys are expected to dream of being a Slytherin. I hate Slytherin. Malfoys are supposed to sneer at Muggle-borns and take house elfs for granted. I don't believe in either. And most of all, it's a known fact to all that the Malfoys always were somewhat connected to Voldemort, i mean, You-Know-Who, and somehow got away with a mixture of lying and bribes. From the first moment I can remember, I've always admired Harry Potter. A lot. He is the Boy Who Lived-I am the girl who lived to see him.

That's why I'm so pleased that my parents chose Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. I mean, it's not the only reason, I mean, there is the whole Dark Arts rep and all, but I'm most excited about meeting the boy of my dreams-not in that way, of course. I'm pretty sure he won't notice me though. No, Harry Potter has better things to do than notice oddball dreamers.

I go down the black marble stairs that I've slipped on more times I can count. I can't believe I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts things! I rush down the stairs and slip for the billionth time. Stupid robes.

I go into the sitting room. Draco is there, his hair gelled back and in a black velvet robe. My mother and father are there too, in matching emerald and silver silk robes.

"Shall we go then?" My father says in his usual curt voice.

We join hands for Side-Along Apparation. As my father raises his wand, Draco sneers, "Are you really going to look for that pathetic Potter boy again? Really, you need to get a life. I mean really, what I'm doing is trying to find that Greengrass babe I met last week. She's like, sexy hot."

"Stop nosing in other peoples buisness, Malfoy." I retort, "And by the way 'Sexy Hot' is not an expression."

"What did you just say?" Apparently, my father has been listening in on our conversation.

"Um, well I wanted to-I mean I am-god, he just said a girl is sexy and hot!"

"Yes, that is called growing up. However, being extremely rude to your brother and the WHOLE Malfoy bloodline, which if you haven't noticed, is your family too, is not! Come with me." My father lowers his wand and marches me out of the room and into the dining hall. The first thing he does is slap me on the face, hard.

"Listen Charlotte. I don't care what your mother says, but if you can't stop being, well, you, and be a true Malfoy woman, you're not going to Hogwarts, in fact your not going to any school, and will grow up as a washerwoman! Do you understand!?"

"Yes." I mutter. As I walk back, I feel, not fear, but anger at my father. But I don't stress about that now. My face is still hurting. And I have a boy to find.

When we're at Diagon Alley, it isn't very hard to break away from the group. While Draco goes off to Dervish & Banges to find this Greengrass girl, and my parents slink off to Knockturn Alley to visit a small sex shop that they've been interested for a long time in (don't ask me how I know), I hide in a hidden area behind a shop and quickly take my robes off and undo my hair. I stuff my robes and hairpins in my bag, and sneak off to buy my Hogwarts stuff.

When I'm almost done with shopping I'm extremely miserable. While my parents are out of sight, which is a good thing, there is no sign of Harry Potter. It's obvious of course, that he wouldn't be here. But still, it's disappointing.

As I'm walking out of Madame Malkins, I see them. There's a big man, and a skinny, black haired boy with glasses. No big deal. But when I overhear them talking to each other, a bad habit I have, the big man, who's name is apparently Hagrid, calls the boy Harry. And when he looks in my direction, I see an unmistakable lightning shaped scar through his bangs. Could it be...?.

I have to check. Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived and I am The Girl Who Lived To See Him. I let out a big gasp, but I immediately cover my mouth due to the stares. So I quickly follow them, without any plan, trying to not look like I'm stalking them.

Then it comes to me. I heard them talking about going to Ollivanders. I still need a wand! My plan is all formed, and it still isn't too late.

I run up to them. "Excuse me," I pant, "Do you know where Ollivanders is?"

"Yup. Are you a firs' year?"

"Yeah, and I need to buy a wand."

"Well yur in luck. Me an' Harry are goin' righ' now."

"Thanks."

I walk next to Harry possibly Potter hoping it might draw conversation. No such luck. Finally, and surprisingly, he breaks the ice.

"I like your eyes. They're very pretty."

"Thank you?" this takes me aback. Nobody says that my grey slush colored eyes are pretty. He must be white-lying. But I must go on.

"What's your name?" It's the question I've been dying to ask.

"Harry...Harry Potter. You?"

"Charlotte...Malloy." I say breathlessly. Thank god I slid on the "F". I would've committed social suicide if I didn't.

But I found him! I found Harry Potter...and...and...he seemed to like me! Oh my god! I am speechless with excitement. It's a relief when Harry starts talking again, and I regain myself.

We talk about Hogwarts, Quidditch, Harry's past, you name it. It turns out Harry was raised by Muggles, and had a miserable life. I refrain about talking about my past, but join in on other topics. Harry has a tendency to look at me in the eyes and hold his gaze for a very long time. I don't point this out because, well, he is Harry Potter after all.

We get our wands and walk back rather silently. At a point where it is appropriate to leave, I say, "Were you lying when you said that I have pretty eyes?"

"No, I wasn't. They are really pretty, and I mean it." And by his tone, I know that he does.

"Well...um...wow-I mean, thanks."

"I have one more question for you though."

"What?"

"Can I call you Char?"

"What? Where the heck did that come from?"

"Well I mean you're really cu-I mean you're too pr-I mean well, I just want to give you a nickname."

"Yeah, Char's fine!"

"Great. Well, see you around then."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

And I started to walk back, a tiny spring in my step.

_AN: Hi peeps! Um, yeah, this is my first story! Please R&R and F&F (Follow and Favorite) if you like it! All praise and constructive criticism is welcome. (E. G. Charlotte's a mary-sue. Do this and this to make her better.) So yeah!-sorry about the comment-I was anxious. Um, yeah! Oh, and one more thing-I'm american, and know how american pre-teens/teens talk in the modern day. The way Charlotte/other preteens/teens talk is how I know them to. I don't think that the language that they use is how they did in 1990s, the decade that JKR set the books in. I went to London recently, and watch shows like Doctor Who and Torchwood, so I know a bit about british culture, and am trying to make it as authentic as possible, but still, the way they speak will still be the same. Oh yeah, and there's a future Harry/Charlotte thing going on, for people who didn't see it already. Because I'm weird, their ship names are "Harlotte" and "Waiting for Moonlight." (Like "Orange Crush" for H/G and "The Good Ship" for R/Hr-just go to the HP ship name page.) See you later!_


End file.
